


Injectors and free falls

by The_Poptart_Cat



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Steven Universe: The Movie, Steven Universe: The Movie Spoilers, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:59:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Poptart_Cat/pseuds/The_Poptart_Cat
Summary: All I could think was 'It can't end like this!' as she released a finger, then another, then one more "Any last words Steven Universe!"ORA timeline where Spinel dropped Steven off the injectorDiscontined/closed/stopped updating until I know where to take the plot.(If I ever figure that out) I also lost motivation.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: SUTM alternate takes





	1. The start of healing

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if you don't like this, it's my first work ever and not beta read because idk anyone who can beta read this. Also sorry if it has too much dialouge or they're out of character :C

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spinel dropped Steven off the edge and he hadn't yet gotten his powers back.

\-----On injector-----

\-----Steven's Pov-----  
Now that I know you I want to kill you even more!" Spinel said. All I could think was 'It can't end like this!' as she released a finger, then another, then one more "Any last words Steven Universe!"

I knew what I was going to say almost instantly "Tell Beach City i'm sorry"

"Why do you care so much!? They're just humans!" A fist came hurdling towards my face and that's the last thing I remember.

\-----Spinel's Pov-----  
"Now that I know you I want to kill you even more! Any last words Steven Universe!"

"Tell Beach City i'm sorry"

"Why do you care so much!? They're just humans!" I was so angry I just punched him, It wasn't my plan, but it was good enough. "Looks like I win after all." I muttered. He was still falling to the ground, what was taking so long? Wait! What's that? A pink animal with something on top, no someone, it picked up Steven midair! No! This wasn't meant to happen! I feel something, oh no, I'll look in 3,2,1 A spear! Oh n- with a loud **_'_** _ **poof'**_ her gem falls and gets bubbled.

\-----Beach City-----

\-----Connie's Pov-----

"Is everyone accounted for?" asked Garnet

"Chill Garnet, everyone's fine."

I was worried about Steven, i'm not sure he can handle that gem all by himself. I was watching and he was just standing there from what I could see. I looked, back at everyone I wonder i- "STEVEN!" Wait, was that Pearl? I looked and they were looking at Steven falling and falling, I whistled, Lion came. "To Steven!" I got on and went through the portal I arrived and there was Steven, I grabbed him and Lion made another portal, we went back to Beach City.

\-----3rd Person-----

after Connie had gone with Lion to get Steven the gems quickly went to the top of the injector and decided to poof her. Garnet bubbled Spinel and it was over, she was sent to the temple. they met back on the ground to see Connie with Steven. He had bags under his eyes and some scratches along with a bloody nose. Not to mention the purple bruises on his face, besides that he looked peaceful -it might just be from wearing himself out a bunch. There was a silence until Connie decided to break it

"What are we going to do now?"

"Well..." Garnet answered "We'll need to take care of the injector"

"What about Steven?"

Before Garnet could open her mouth "We could use Rose's fountain" suggested Pearl "Why don't we split into teams?"

"Ok then, me and Amethyst will deal with the injector, you two deal with Steven."


	2. We have work to do part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see what happened after the gems seperated to do their jobs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is really short but my dad's birthday was a few days ago so I had to rush it to make both this and chapter 3 come out at the same time.

Pearl picked up Steven-who was surprisingly light - and they split, Pearl and Connie rushed to the temple to get to the warp. When they got to Rose's fountain they ran while trying to keep Steven asleep, he deserved rest. when they got there Pearl hesitated to put Steven in the tears.

"Pearl, is something wrong?"

"I-I'm just scared... What if the fountain fails? If Steven's powers aren't working what if the fountain isn't either? What if-" She was cut off by Connie

"Pearl, this is Rose's fountain, not Steven's, his powers are probably aren't connected to it. Either way when Rose…” she trailed off for a second thinking of a word knowing this was a touchy subject “disappeared the fountain still worked” 

This calmed down Pearl and she slowly put him in and splashed some water on his face -just in case-. All the bruises on his face, the scratches, the bloody nose, they all just faded away. He stirred for a second. Connie and Pearl just sat there in silence for a while. the latter broke it

"We should get going. The others must be waiting for us."

They walked to the warp pad and went back to the Temple. What Connie didn't see was that while she was spacing off Pearl had actually took some healing tears and nearby plants.

* * *

When they got back they placed Steven in his bed and went back to the boardwalk. 

“We need Spinel back”

_“WHATTTTT!?!?”_ Pearl said, getting the attention from not only the gems and Connie, but some citizens too. The gem looked to the ground, embarrassed, then looked up and walked to Garnet and said “Why?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found out about rich text a while ago so, yeah. I also am just gonna post when I can cuz like... why not? What do you expect from chapter 4 and 5?


	3. We have work to do part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see what the others were doing at the boardwalk
> 
> Fair warning, this is a really short chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT UGHHHHHHHHHH!! Guess what chapter 4 and 5 are about. I have an idea in mind.

They split ways and ran to Beach City. When they arrived they realized they didn’t have a plan.

“So what are we going to do about that” said Peridot, pointing a thumb at the -almost empty- injector,everyone looked at it.

"We could totally just, like I dunno, cover the cracks, right?” Amethyst suggested

“That wouldn’t stop it.” Answered Garnet

The conversation kept going, at one point they even considered a huge towel to suck it up.

* * *

Garnet decided to use future vision without telling anyone. There were so many different visions, mostly good, that was a relief. But there were a few visions that stuck out. The thing in common? Spinel.

“We need Spinel back”

_"WHATTTTT!?!?"_ They turned their heads to the voice. It was Pearl. She looked down for a second, obviously embarrassed, then walked up to Garnet and asked “Why?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the short chapter. I had a longer version but deleted it by accident so I had to go by what I remembered.


	4. Steven's dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven's Pov during all this

Darkness. He saw darkness. was he in some sort of void? Space? It felt like he was flying in space, like what happened when he went to the moon base, but there was no stars in sight. He looked around and saw a figure. It was a bright pink, He knew that anywhere, Pink Diamond. She came closer and you could see she had her diamond point up but her hair was Rose's hair. The shoes were the same, her dress was like Rose's but with one layer and it was a light pink. The star hole was replaced with a diamond shape and she had a yellow star surrounding it. She was as tall as Pink diamond.

"Hello Steven"

Steven didn't answer at first, he was confused, shocked and maybe even a bit scared.

"Hi Pin- Ro- Mo- you." He answered "What is this place?"

"That is not important" She snapped her fingers and it became he beach house, Rose/Pink turned into her Rose form. Rose sat on the couch and patted the seat next to her.

"I can't I need to help my friends." he says "But they probably don't need me, I failed at talking to Spinel, they could be in danger, they must hate me, especially after I told them I could handle it" He sighs

"Steven, I'm proud of you." he didn't answer so she continued "I never wanted you to fight Homeworld but you did, you decided to fight with the gems to protect earth, your friends, your family. You created peace, set gem kind free, you even got White to be nice! _White_. I just wish I could've been there to help you and see you grow up."

She hugged him. He was surprised but melted into the embrace and hugged back.

She pulled away from the hug "Do you remember that tape?"

"Yeah" a projection of the tape started playing in the sky. They looked up at it

_I need you to know that every moment you love you is me loving you and loving being you because your going to be something exrordinary your going to be.._

"a human being" Steven finished

"Yes, exactly. You are exrordinary, you are amazing, you are savior of the galaxy, a boy who finds the good in everyone, friend to all! You are Steven Quartz Cutie-Pie Diamond Demayo Universe and please know I meant every word."

Steven was speechless. There was silence for a while until Steven decided to break it

"Thank you" he whispered. Because for once in his life since he was little, he wasn't mad or angry her. He didn't blame her for all this. For a moment he forgot all those mistakes she made, like as if they never existed or he simply was back in the past; It was like he got the mom they always told him she was. Not some gem who made many mistakes that he had to call mom. It felt like she really, truly deserved it.

* * *

He woke up and sat up. He a flood of memories came, Spinel, the injector, the rejuvenator, the gems, talking to Spinel, hanging off the injector. Was he in his room? How'd he get here? That's not important. He got up, trying to stand still. When he did he started walking which turned into a jog which became a run to the boardwalk

* * *

When he got there he saw the gems, they didn't notice him so he kept quiet

"There has to be another way." Pearl said

"No, there isn't, we have to release her." Garnet stated. Pearl sighed in defeat

"Ok, I suppose we can, we just have to make sure we don't wake up- STEVEN! what are you doing here?"

Well, looks like they finally saw him. With that out burst they turned to where she was looking to see Steven. He looked better than before, a good sign.

"Uh, I woke up and came looking for you guys." He was trying to not look nervous, he was failing. Hard. "So, uh, what's happening"

"We need to bring Spinel back" Garnet said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure I made some spelling mistakes. and it took me like 10 minutes just to find out if I did his whole name right. Lol. How do I get rid of the thing underneath this note. It won't go away :'(


	5. Spinel's Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spinel returns. :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kinda losing insperation for this, so I post this chapter i'm gonna close this temporarily until I come up with more ideas. It would help if anyone had suggestions or anything. Sorry about this :(

_Spinel_

The word endlessly echoed in his head

This was bad! Really really bad! She wanted to kill him and Earth. She threatened him, the planet -his home- his family and his friends. Not to mention all of the rest humanity,- whom are all innocent,- because of his mom's own selfishness. All of them are gonna pay the price. His mind couldn't help but think back to the moments before she dropped him, but he's not to sure if it actually happened (He's gonna need to ask about that and where his bloody nose went.)

_'Any last words Steven Universe!'_

He's snapped out of this thoughts with a hand on his shoulder, he hadn't realized he was spaced out for so long.

"You don't have to come" Connie said.

"I want to" Steven replied, he had to get over his fear, his feeling weren't important, the world _was_ though. He wasn't going to let people get hurt because of his _feelings._

The group -besides Steven- exchanged concerned glances. "Let's go" Garnet said, stoic as ever. Bismuth, Lapis and Peridot stayed behind.

* * *

When they arrived, Steven had heard the entire story by then. All but Garnet stayed near the door. She walked right into her room with a nod which was a sign that everyone else could come in and they went in. Inside was the heart shaped gem in a bubble. Garnet closed the temple door and Amethyst and Pearl stood next to her as she grabbed the bubble. Connie sent Steven a small smile which he returned before going back to their spots. Connie was at the door, and Steven was just going to stand in a corner with Lion.

The fusion popped the bubble and took out her gauntlets and the others took out their weapons. The gem rose into the air and reformed with the same person as before.

"Well, what do we have here" She said, looking around.

"Spinel." Garnet said.

"Nice to see you!" She said with fake smile "And I see you have those _clods_ with you too!" She said gesturing at Connie, Amethyst and Pearl, now frowning. "And not to mention the savior of the galaxy, guess you can't take care of yourself, _can you?_ " she looked right at Steven while saying that.

"We just want to talk" The fusion stated.

"Why would I do that?"

"Spinel" Steven started "I'm _really really_ sorry about what mom did to you, I mean it when I say you didn't deserve it."

"Can it, Universe! You're a broken record, aren't you?" Spinel said, clearly frustrated at him for repeating himself over and over.

"Spinel, we don't want to fight, you still have the chance to live peacefully on Earth." Spinel knew this was probably another trap. "No" she said, glaring daggers at him. She wanted to punch him again but she had the risk of being poofed at any moment. Steven was at a loss.

* * *

"So, what now?" Peridot asked

"We come up with a plan." Bismuth said. "We need to help out the townsfolk" Just then, Greg came running up to them, holding his grey arm. "Do you know where the gems and Connie are?" He knew people were safe for now and he was worried for his son, he had just been dropped off the ledge of whatever that thing was. He needed to see if Steven was okay. Lapis, Peridot and Bismuth understood. "He's back at the beach house" Greg nodded and started to walk there "Be careful. Spinel is there" Bismuth added, knowing that this piece of information would be useful as he knew that she was the one attacking them in the first place and was no longer rejuvenated. Greg also had one less limb to use while defending himself. "Thank you" he said and bolted off to the beach house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, losing some insperation.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll gladly take any suggestions of how I can make it better, i'll make more chapters I guess sorry for it being so short :( Btw I have Lion's Pov right here:
> 
> I was just trying to sleep but I guess not :P
> 
> And there's Lion's Pov


End file.
